


Cherish Me

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Sex toys, kink, and wedding plans. (05/26/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The kink scene was written while listening to the music mentioned. Unbeta'd.  


* * *

Trip entered the quarters he now shared openly with Malcolm to prepare the room. He had promised to return the favor Mal had done for him the night before last. Malcolm had 'traumatized' him by first tying him to the bed then doing things to him with flavored chocolate body paint that Trip thought the Vatican of the 21st century would have added as a new sin. Trip having just read a book on the various religions of that time and some of what they considered sinful. Hell, most of what they thought was sinful was the best parts of life in Trip's opinion. Trip went to retrieve the new satin sheets he'd bought at the last shoreleave, the one where his armoury officer did a strip tease for him in a club. The one where both Jon and Travis had looked at Trip afterwards and said, "Damn, you're the luckiest man in Starfleet." They had it somewhat wrong though; he was the luckiest man in the galaxy or galaxies should the theory of multiple universes ever be proven.

Trip made the bed with the silvery blue satin sheets, pausing slightly when doing so. Mal lying underneath him on these sheets, damn he was good and ready to cherish his Mal. After making the bed, Trip put the special 'toy' box by the bed. Everything inside it would be new for Mal. Things that would drive the armoury officer as wild as Malcolm had driven him. At least Trip hoped they'd drive the man who was fast becoming his reason for existing wild. He finished preparing by putting the lube within easy reach, a warm wet towel in the container Mal had designed to keep it warm and programming some music to play. Like the 1812 overture by Tchaikovsky, possibly the William Tell overture by ole what's his name and other music that had artillery fire within it. If that didn't get Malcolm revved up, hearing explosives set to military music, he did not know what would.

Now Malcolm should be coming through the door, right about...swish.

In walked Malcolm who immediately notice the changes and half smirked half leered at Trip. Malcolm was looking forward to being cherished. Although in uniform since he just got off shift he was disheveled, uniform top undone slightly, hair in disarray, but 'phase cannon' fully operational. Yes he was looking forward to being cherished by the one he hoped to call 'husband' soon.

Trip walked over to Malcolm to brush the bangs that had fallen over his forehead back. Trip then gently caressed Malcolm's cheek, tipped up his head a bit and kissed him. It was a gentle, open kiss. Revealing enduring love and a promise of coming passion. Trip tasted Malcolm's essence, so sweet and tender. The way Malcolm met the slow pace Trip was setting, relaxing his guard, putting his trust in the engineer to take care of him. Trip swallowed joyful tears; thankful once again that he had earned this gorgeous, sexy man's trust.

Trip reluctantly broke the kiss, brushing his finger across the brunette's luscious lips at the moan of disappointment. "I want to explain how I will cherish you tonight. First, I want to undress you and myself with only a little help from you. Then I'll take somethin out of the box by the bed and start telling you why I cherish you. With each thing I remove I will explain another thing I cherish about you. Then I'm gonna make slow sweet love to you while playing some music that I have programmed, music that will take us from sweet and slow to explosive. Then I want to soothe you to sleep within my arms, before sleeping myself. Do you want to change anything darlin'?"

"Not at all, love." Malcolm whispered. The night ahead sounded very promising.

Trip started to help Malcolm take off his uniform, first taking off the boots. Then the overalls, the under shirt, leaving Malcolm in just his boxer briefs. He looked the extraordinarily sexy man over. Then drew close to Malcolm for gentle kisses on the mouth, along those impossibly high cheekbones, along the jaw, down that long elegant neck. All the while caressing Malcolm's chest, abdomen and back, trying to convey with ever touch and kiss his love and desire.

Malcolm rejoiced in the love that he felt at each of Trip's tender caresses. The gorgeous blonde was touching him as if he was the most precious thing in the universe. His lover backed him up until he was next to the bed then gently removed his skivvies leaving him naked and aroused. Malcolm knew his hair was disheveled and wished briefly that he had had the time to tidy up.

Trip broke the kiss to look his glorious lover up and down. "God Mal, your gorgeous. Your hair all messed up, your lips parted, your lean body and God your 'phase cannon'. Darlin' I'm the luckiest man alive to have earned your love."

"As I am the luckiest man alive to be with you luv. Now are you going to undress tonight or am I the only one who will be nude?" Malcolm smirked up at Trip.

"I'm gonna lay you on our bed," Trip said, suiting actions to words. Getting Mal to sprawl lazily across the silvery blue satin sheets. "Now watch me as I undress, I'll play the first music selection as I do so." Trip touched a handy button and slow, raunchy Jazz music came on. Trip was saving the 1812 overture by Tchaikovsky for later. Trips did an old fashioned bump and grind strip tease. Undoing each and every small button on the silk blue shirt he was wearing before removing it slowly, letting it fall onto the floor. Trip stroked his own chest and ribs, teasing the nipples, making sure Mal was watching his every move. He was in tight, black button up jeans, which he slowly undid while doing a bump and grind, pealing them off to reveal blue silk boxer shorts. Then he teasingly lowered and raised the boxers slightly to give a glimpse of black fabric underneath, until finally revealing a silk black g-string. He caressed himself through the g-string, which was being stretched to capacity, enjoying the blazing hunger directed towards him from Mal. He turned slowly, showing off his 'bum' to the armoury officer, teasingly going into a slow wriggle while running his hands up and down his thighs.

"Trip, please come cherish me." Malcolm pleaded in a soft purr.

Trip's teasing mood melted then caught fire, causing the engineer to blaze with passion. He swallowed harshly to bring himself under control; he wanted to take his time tonight. To let Mal know how truly and deeply he was cherished. He removed the g-string and joined Malcolm on the bed.

Trip kissed Malcolm deeply, cherishing the taste of his lover then breaking the kiss to whisper in Mal's ear. "Now, I'll remove the first thing from the box and tell you of one thing I cherish about you."

When Trip opened the box, Malcolm peeked to see only smaller boxes inside. "What is this one of those things where you open box after box to find something small inside the last box?"

"Nope." Trip smirked. "Each of the boxes has something inside I just put them in boxes so as to be able to keep you in suspense. Is it working?"

Malcolm glared at Trip causing him to chuckle. "I promise to show you everything in these boxes tonight darlin'. And cherish you with them."

Malcolm allowed himself to appear slightly appeased. "All right. So what's the first thing?"

Trip brought a red box out and opened it to reveal what looked like a miniature torpedo. One of Malcolm's eyebrows rose in questioning disbelief. "A mini-torpedo?"

"Here, hold onto it. See how it's a bit heavy, firm, seems solid." Trip placed the torpedo in Malcolm's hand. "Now place it with the bottom on the bedside table." The engineer instructed. Malcolm did so and saw that it looked like a little statue about 24 inches in height. "You can remove the top like the first part of disarming a real torpedo." Trip continued. Malcolm copied the movements he would make to take off the head of a real torpedo. "Inside is pineapple scented massage oil that can be used as lube. In the base is a mini food dispenser that can only produce more oil and will do so whenever it gets down to a certain level, so this is an eternal source for us darlin'" Trip finished his explanation of the torpedo. "It also symbolizes the first quality I love about you, your strength."

"How does it do that?" Malcolm asked with puzzlement.

"Strength is not only the capacity for exertion and endurance, but a solidity of moral force." Trip explained. "You are my strength, you solidly stick to a moral code. It effects everything you do, is so much a part of you, that I have come to see you as what it means to be strong of character, strong of spirit. And because of what it conceals in plain sight it reflects your mischief and I think it'll appeal to your sly sense of humor. Just as this torpedo is solid, firm, unbreakable, eternal, I see us as being the same."

Malcolm swallowed sudden tears and drew his beloved into a gentle kiss, which Trip broke much too soon for his liking.

"Now Mal, I want to give you a massage with this oil. So lay down on your stomach darlin'." Trip murmured softly. Cueing the music track to play a slow Barry White song changed only to replace girl with love "You're my first, my last, my everything."

Malcolm did so. Trip started to massage and caress his back and neck. Seeming to follow the music and the words soaked into Malcolm's heart and soul. Those glorious talented hands, the armoury officer hoped that his love would massage something else too. He squirmed underneath those distracting hands as they started to caress more than massage. Up and down his back, over his arms and now his bum. Rubbing and gentle fingers straying towards where he wanted Trip most desperately. Malcolm purred in contentment as the song ended and then gave a soft growl. "Please Trip."

"Impatient, huh. Turn around, let me massage your front." Trip smirked.

"Anytime, luv." Malcolm caressed Trip with both mellow voice and once he turned onto his back, his very agile hands.

"Uh, uh, none of that darlin'." Trip gently grasped his lover's hands and brought them up above his head, something he knew he could only do when Malcolm allowed it. "I want you to hold onto the headboard acting as if you were tied there, though I'm not gonna tie you down tonight. I'm gonna see if you can keep yourself restrained from touching me."

Malcolm swallowed. That was going to be very hard, to have the gorgeous blonde pleasuring him and not be able to touch in return. Prevented only by his determination. Malcolm decided to try his forlorn, 'no opportunity to use explosives for over a week' look. "Oh please Trip, I need to touch you."

"Nope, you can hold yourself back with your inner strength, or is something like that beyond your capabilities." Trip smiled inwardly at the sudden glare Mal shot at him with those eyes.

"It is not beyond me Engineer." Malcolm said trying to look casually unaffected by the dare, but failing miserably.

The engineer cued the next Barry White song to play, "Can't get enough of your love, babe." Trip slowly massaged Malcolm's chest and abdomen. When Mal was in uniform you'd never suspect the solid sleek muscles. He teased both nipples at the same time, flicking his fingernails over them. Malcolm gasping, moaning and undulating underneath him, but holding firmly to the headboard. Trip took his armoury officer's impressive erection in his right hand coating it with the massage oil and started pumping. This first demonstration he would get Mal to cum fast and hard. Trip stroked up and down giving his love all the touches that Mal liked best. Every time Trip reached the head he'd pause to tease the tip with his fingers then go down once again. Finally Malcolm started making that purring-moan-whine noise and bucked like a wild stallion. Trip pumped up and down steadily at Malcolm shot ejaculate all over the both of them as Trip watched Mal's eyes go from grey and stormy to black. God the armoury officer was gorgeous when he came. Trip kissed and sucked up the right shoulder, giving Malcolm some time to catch his breath. Then slowly explored Malcolm's mouth, only now noticing the music had ended.

"Now that's only the start." Trip informed Malcolm. "You can let go of the headboard now."

Malcolm did so, grabbing Trip as gently as he could to kiss him thoroughly. "I'm glad we both have tomorrow off if that is just the start of your cherishing me."

"I'll never stop cherishin' you Mal." Trip said, though he knew it might sound a bit cheesy.

"So what do I get next?" Malcolm asked impatiently.

Trip drew out a long box. "Now this is more of a decoration for our place here, not somethin' to play with." Trip opened the box to show a well-done tapestry of King Arthur and what looked like a broadsword. "This picture of King Arthur and his knights and this sword reflect what I remember them for; their integrity. Like them you adhere to a code of honor. You carry out all 'quests' you're given and like them are intelligent and persistent. But most of all when I think of them, I think of how integrity, in its oldest form meant in the same skin."

Trip looked into Mal's grey eyes, "you seem to be like those knights of old darlin' wanting to protect the ship and crew as if they shared your skin, are a part of you. You're my knight, protector, defender, shelter and the one I can be a knight for too."

"Oh, Trip," Mal whispered, overcome by the emotion is Trip's voice and eyes. The blonde's eyes were blazing with love and devotion, revealing Trip's soul.

"And, as long as you don't try to kill any crew, you can play with the sword in the gym. The Cap'n okayed it when I asked." Trip grinned as he handed Malcolm the sword, hilt first.

Malcolm took the sword in both hands, testing the balance and strength. It seemed to be perfect, quite a lovely Excalibur. "Thank you, luv. We better hang this and the tapestry up."

After doing so Trip turned to Malcolm, both still nude to kiss him. "Just one more thing darlin'. Though there's so much more I love about you, I'll just mention this last thing. Your honor."

Trip went to the toy box, which had some very interesting things still in it for he and Malcolm to enjoy in the future, picked up a small box and held it one hand. "Everyone on ship and lots of folks back home who know your reputation, know you should be held in high esteem for your honor. You prove every day, even if just by makin' sure all the ship's defenses are ready or doin' paperwork that you are worthy of respect. Your persistence to go on resolutely in the face of opposition, danger and the unknown; your effectiveness; the fact you are steadfast, immovable, firm when anyone is threatened. Your unswerving devotion to both crew, Starfleet and Earth is so fundamental to who and what you are, so natural to you, you embody the quality of honor to me."

Trip paused slightly to gather his courage for the next step. Opening the box he said, "this is a symbol of the love I feel for you. The evidence of the honor I hope you'll give me." Trip lowered himself to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes." Malcolm said, one tear escaping his eye. "I'd be honored to." Malcolm allowed Trip to put the ring on his left hand. "I have a ring for you also." He said, going to get it from where he had put it. He kneeled on the floor with Trip once he found it, placing it on his beloved's trembling hand. Then kissed his beloved gently.

Trip drew Malcolm up onto his feet to back him into bed. Wanting to thoroughly make love with this man. He decided that he'd make it interesting to celebrate their new commitment. Trip removed another box and said, "this is just to have fun with, it only reflects one thing about you." He opened the box to reveal what looked like a phase pistol. Except the tip of the pistol was a bit more cone shaped. Trip smiled at Malcolm's glazed over expression and took one of Mal's hands in his to caress the barrel of the pistol. "It's a vibrator and it's got two settings slow and fast, it'd be best not to confuse them." The engineer teased in his best Malcolm impression. "I'm gonna drive you wild with it darlin'."

Malcolm swallowed, oh lord, Trip and he making love with what looked like a weapon, he wondered if it'd be possible to overdose on bliss. "Sounds lovely."

Trip lay Malcolm on his back, firm pillow supporting the armoury officer's hips. Placing the armoury officer's hands back at the headboard with a firm kiss. Then turned the 'phase pistol' on 'stun' or slow. Turning the 1812 overture by Tchaikovsky on. Then starting as slowly as the music did, Trip stroked the pistol along his own chest and over his nipples, letting himself gasp and moan so as to put on a show for Mal. Teasing himself and Malcolm. Speeding up only when the music did.

Then he started to stroke his fianc with it. Up and down slowly. Malcolm wriggling so gracefully, eyes glazing and with that happy 'getting to play with guns' smile. "Mine." Trip growled. Tracing the muscles with the pistol, then slowly moving towards Malcolm's hardness. Enjoying the way Malcolm was thrusting against him, loosing control.

"Okay darlin' I want you to put your legs on my shoulders then hold us together so we can thrust through your hand to the music." Trip said. Leaving his own hands free.

Malcolm did so, using the other hand to bring Trip in for a desperate kiss. Reveling in how they were moving to the pace of the music. The smell of their own arousal and faint traces of pineapple. Trip brought the pistol down and quickly lubed it with one hand then prepared Malcolm quickly. Thrusting it into Mal at the sound of trumpets. Then working it quickly to the hilt. Both of them were moving as best as they could to the fast, desperate music. Trip preparing to take the vibrator from slow to fast.

Just another slow passage that gradually changes to faster and faster, both of them moving in time to the music. Trying not to come to quickly. Oh god, when did those canons come, he had to hold out on taking the pace up to fast, set the pistol to 'kill' only with them. Taking an eternity to get there, much longer than he remembered. There go the symbols and drums it must be getting there. Trip hoped desperately that they were getting there, god the torture. Fucking Mal with the pistol slowly again when the music slowed once more, both sobbing desperately with need.

Oh lord so close, gently undulating to keep from coming. Trumpets and violins again, faster and faster, there the cannons, three shots Malcolm's eyes glazing over at the sound. Pistol quickly turned to 'kill', thrusting in fast then a slow thrust to the slow music and chimes, fast thrusting then slow. God tortured by the music surrounding them, going through them. In stops and go's like the music, getting close again. God fast to the symbols and brass and cannons firin' fast and furious, driving both of them to what seemed like a mutual climax just in time for the last slow music. Trip withdrew the pistol gently, turning it off before resting for a moment on top of Mal. Then lying beside him.

Oh lord if this is what happened anytime he played music with artillery fire in it, he'd have to find more of it. It might kill them, but it'd be worth it. The transcendent look Mal had when being fucked with the pistol and hearing the canons fire...Mal had come completely unglued. Soul blazing with passion. The memory of Mal's face during their lovemaking causing Trip to turn and kiss the armoury officer passionately. Then going to hold his man close.

"Thank you for agreeing to become my husband." Trip whispered.

"Your quite welcome." The Brit smirked. "So how soon shall we get the Captain to perform the ceremony."

"We're due on Earth for a re-fitting in a month. I was thinking then so my family, Maddy and hopefully your folks could come." Trip answered with a comforting caress."

"Sounds good, I hope we're able to convince my parents to come." Malcolm murmured as he fell asleep in his beloved's arms.

Trip tightened his grip on his fiance for a moment. 'They will come to the wedding.' He thought, 'if I have to take a phase pistol to them.' Eyes landing on the special 'pistol', he snorted. 'Though not that pistol.' Chuckling himself to sleep.


End file.
